


Dear to Us

by PontiusHermes



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Background Relationships, Christmas, Christmas Dinner, Christmas Spirit, Christmas Tree, Credence Barebone Deserves Better, Friends as Family, Friendship, Gen, Gifts, Magic, Snow, Sweet, non-romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 18:55:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8765065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PontiusHermes/pseuds/PontiusHermes
Summary: Christmas fic. Newt, Tina, Queenie, Jacob, and Credence celebrate Christmas together. What I wish would happen.I can give no indication as to when this takes place. Like a reflection in the Mirror of Erised, this has not happened, and there is no guarantee that it will.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wish this would happen. Please enjoy. Merry Christmas!  
> I can give no indication as to when this takes place. Like a reflection in the Mirror of Erised, this has not happened, and there is no guarantee that it will.  
> Hermes

Jacob’s house blazed with electrical light, a large glass light globe suspended by a wire from the ceiling. With the bakery closed, and no plans to open the next day, Jacob had temporarily retired from the role of a baker to transform into a gracious host. A large quantity of food, much of it baked, was spread invitingly on the table, and five places were lain. The bright Christmas tree in the corner was being dusted with large snowflakes, which settled momentarily before dissolving. Queenie had charmed the tree almost immediately after arriving, and Jacob too. He’d already offered her each dish at least thrice, and there was no sign that his hospitality would diminish throughout the evening.

Tina had managed to catch the attention of Credence, who still seemed mildly shocked by the relaxed and cosy atmosphere, the brilliant tree, the food, the company. They were conversing contentedly, their words inaudible below Jacob’s and Queenie’s louder voices. Newt smiled slightly, peacefully.

‘A toast!’ pronounced Jacob, lifting his glass, ‘Here’s to all of you for coming and spending your Christmas evening together!’ He clinked his glass against Queenie’s, then proceeded to seek out everyone else’s. Newt awkwardly touched glasses with anybody who proffered one in his direction. Everybody seemed so happy, filling empty plates with their choices of food, passing loaded platters the length of the table. He let himself slide away from the conversation and watched the soft whiteness drift silently around the tree. Each perfect snowflake materialised smoothly near the roof, swiftly spreading from a tiny point to a delicate web of ice. Then, as if discovering gravity for the first time, it would lazily descend to rest on the floor, or the branches, or the gifts, then fade away. On and on the snowflakes grew, fell, dissolved, and appeared as a speck to grow again.

‘Newt,’ hissed a voice. It was Tina. ‘Are you going to eat anything? We’re nearly finished.’ It was true. Most plates were rapidly emptying; Newt’s was spotlessly bare. The whole time he’d been watching the snowflakes he’d forgotten to even serve himself. He blushed, and quickly took a couple of pieces of bread, and a slice of ham, and accepted Tina’s offer of gravy. Everyone was still talking.  
‘Maybe in… Muggle Relations – I think that’s what it’s called?’ Credence was saying, ‘I’d like to move to England, I think it’s better over there. Or… I don’t know, I need to study, first.’  
‘England sounds splendid,’ enthused Queenie, ‘Such progressive laws on Magical and No-Maj interactions!’ She delicately rested a hand on Jacob’s arm.  
Tina smirked, ‘If you worked in No-Maj Relations here you would just need to know how to Obliviate nicely and keep both communities from coming into contact with each other.’ There was some laughter, at that.

The night crept on. Newt finished his dinner (delicious), the table was cleared, and Queenie supervised the washing up to save Jacob the trouble. Then Christmas carols, and snow-dusted gifts. Queenie charmed the whole room into an enchanting snowy haven. The night crept on, softly.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Hope you enjoyed. Comments are always appreciated.  
> Merry Christmas!  
> Hermes


End file.
